elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Rainbow
Cards 11 x Quantum Pillar 1 x Pruple Dragon 1 x Bone Dragon 1 x Pulverizer 1 x Armagio 1 x Emerald Dragon 1 x Crimson Dragon 1 x Ice Dragon 1 x Golden Dragon / Miracle 1 x Sky Blitz 3 x Sundial 1 x Black Dragon 6 x Dimensional Shield Discription Slow deck but has a very high win rate if you know how and when to play the cards in it takes from 12 - 25 turns to end game, depending on your opponent Level 0 : Win 100% - Master 100% Level 1 : Win 100% - Master 50% Level 2 : Win 100% - Master 50% Level 3 : Win 100% - Master 20% Level 4 : Win 90% - Master 10% Level 5 : Win 10% - Master 1% - upgrading for better chances PvP 1 : Win 90% - Master 50% PvP 2 : Win 1% - Master 0% - upgrading + shards for better chances Arena Bronze : Win 90% - Master 50% Arena Silver : Win 50% - Master 10% - upgrading for better chances Arena Gold : Win 1% - Master 0% - upgrading + shards for better chances Arena Platinum : Win 0% - Master 0% - upgrading + shards for better chances Note : Using miracle before a finishing stike equals a 100% master win, if you own that card Strategy Quantum Pillar - Use whenever you get them Sundial - Use after you opponent summons some creatures and make sure you have at least 1 light quanta, and use only 1 in the same turn, never use while you have Dimensional Shield on your side and never use when you summon your dragons , unless your opponent will kill you if you don't use it - and never ever use it with Sky Blitz because that will make you lose the Sky Blitz for nothing Dimensional Shield - Depending on your enemy, if he's too easy such as level 0 or 1 use them as fast as possible to make sure you get master, if he uses steal or deflagration wait until he wastes them on pillars or sundials, if he has Pulverizer wait till he gets low on Gravity quanta and then use your Pulverizer to destroy his, if he has a creature with destroy skill try to finish game as fast as possible because this is the deck's weak point Dragons + Sky Blitz - if your opponent has no creature controll then summon dragons freely, but if he does have creature controll wait until you get a finishing strike to destroy his shield with your Pulverizer Finishing Strike - means defeating your opponent with 1 attack turn, and here it needs waiting until you can summon 4 or 5 dragons and use Sky Blitz ion them that will do 80 - 100 damage and end game, while not allowing your opponent to use his creature controll Miracle* - if you own this card, you can use it either to save your self, or to get a master win by using just before you do your finishing strike Armagio - use to check if opponent has creature controll or not Pulverizer - a very important card in this deck, wait until your opponent uses his permenant controll on pillars / sundials before using this card, can be used to do small damage to opponent until you get the quanta fior summoning dragons you summon 4 dragons instead of 5 because opponent's HP will be lower than 100 and around 80 or even less if you let your Graboid attack as well